


【周迦】残された物

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Some Indiana Jones mood
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 残された物，即“被留下之物”这是在《无有乡》结束之后，回到正史的阿周那最终的结局严格意义上来说，这是一个属于月球魔改历史中的阿周那与迦尔纳的故事（plus一点自捏月设）
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 11





	【周迦】残された物

“您以为，这世上是否存在恒久不变的爱呢？”

秃了顶的教授抬起头，没有不耐烦，只有无奈：“这又是问的哪一出？”

坐在他桌前的青年对他摇手：“不，老师，您不必感到困扰，这不过是最近一直浮现在我心头的一个问题罢了。我并不是想逼您回答，只是寻求一些不同的见解罢了。”

“听你的意思，你心中其实已经有结果了。”

青年耸耸肩：“可以算是，也可以说不算是。我知道有些感情可以亘古不变，却不确定那是否可以称作爱。”

“我假设你所询问的对象本就深陷于互相纠缠之中——若非如此，你也不会产生疑问，不是吗？那么这个问题没有绝对正确的答案。”

“的确，诚如您所说。只是，我总忍不住想，世上还有多少问题没有答案，而人类又究竟可以多么自相矛盾。”

教授叹息一声，放下了笔：“如果我没有记错的话，你的家族来自马耳他？”

“是的。先祖是魔术世家的末子，在19世纪末离开亚洲，颠沛流离之下来到同为英属殖民地的马耳他。他本打算从此不再涉足魔术师的世界，却没想到因缘巧合之下与当地的魔术家族……不好意思，扯远了。”

教授并不恼怒。他了解他的学生，跑题是这位青年的常态：“到底是什么会激发你对人类的心产生兴趣呢？要知道，魔术师是不应该关心除了根源之外的其他事物的。”

“那是正统魔术师的想法，我这样的边缘魔术师，既不能入得了他们法眼，也不可能真的事有所成，那么对一些旁门左道感兴趣又何妨？”他撇了撇嘴，“对我的父母而言，我不是个令人骄傲的儿子，背负不了什么期待，唯一的职责就是修习，然后将回路传给下一代。”

“我没听到回答。”

“抱歉，我又跑题了。”青年摸了摸鼻子，斟酌片刻，说道，“事实上，我今天来是想讲一个故事。”

他得到的是一个白眼：“我看起来有那么闲吗？”

“不要这么绝情嘛，老师。我最多就占用您一个小时……一个半小时。”青年露出迷人的微笑，“我保证，这个故事值得您的时间。”

这不是询问，看来无论如何都拦不住他讲这个故事了。更何况，他大概也看出了教授这会儿确实挺闲的。于是，年长者哼哼唧唧地收起卷宗和笔，十指络在一起，一本正经地命令道：“说吧。”

“感谢您给我这个机会。”青年眯起眼睛笑了，“最近，我一时兴起，研究起了家族历史，结果有些出乎我意料。我竟然一路追溯到了三千多年前，神代还尚未完全结束的时候。”

教授冷笑一声：“哦？看来分科的饭桶们竟犯了大错，当初时钟塔理应给你单独分出个考古科来。”

“您就别取笑我了。人对和自己有关的事情感兴趣不是很正常吗？我们说到哪儿了——哦，对。我的家族历史并不长，对魔术师而言，这几乎与一事无成同义了，不过，对我这种想要追溯家族历史的闲人而言却不是坏事。先祖出走亚洲时，为了排解无聊留下了日记的习惯，帮了我一个大忙。很可惜，他到底来自何处，又为何出走，这样关键的信息，他却没有提过半个字。”

“原来你前一段时间突然消失得差点被退了学，就是因为这个——你去追寻你先人的足迹了？”

“哎呀，您看我这不是没有被退学吗？当然，这也得多感谢您的美言……这次的旅途我可收获颇丰哦？趁着在伦敦上学，我去查阅了那个年代的航海记录。虽然殖民主义不是好东西，但日不落帝国时代详细的记录还是为我提供了方向。原来，我的先祖偷渡乘坐的那条船，竟是从印度驶出的。”

“哦？所以，这才是你把你的曾祖父，而非他所入赘的马耳他魔术家族称作‘你的先祖’的原因吗？”

“正是，老师。我接下来要说的事情与他息息相关，却与我的曾祖母没有多少关系。毕竟，假如他不是我的曾祖父，我便不会有这样奇妙的遭遇。”

我这个人，您也看得到，看上去就和印度没有什么关系，所以，当我发现我竟有印度血统时，您可想而知我的惊讶。曾祖父母早已仙逝多年，我只好拿这件事去询问祖母——我可不敢去叨扰祖父，他一定会把我臭骂一顿。很可惜，祖母知道得不比我多，但她一向疼爱我，于是给了我一笔小钱，鼓励我亲自前往印度看一看。

说来惭愧，老师，那段日子我过得相当不好，或许祖母全都看在了眼里。我的郁郁寡欢来自清楚地知道“自己一生也无法成为真正魔术师”，而这过于世俗的烦恼也让我离一个真正的魔术师更加遥远。我当然知道，这是勉强不来的事情，不是每个人都能成为自己注定要成为的人。只是知道自己无法回应他人的期待，这种感觉还是叫我难受。于是，我决定听从祖母的意见，前往印度，哪怕一无所获也可以当作散心。

不过，哎呀，我真是小看了印度了。前三周里，我简直就像个无头苍蝇一样到处乱转。我怎么就没想过，印度可比马耳他要大得多？这段时间里，我经历了很多，从一开始吃点东西就拉肚子拉到去诊所里吊盐水，到之后——啊，又扯远了。总之，逃学的我还在印度乱逛时，时钟塔的警告书已经送达了我在马耳他的家族里。没错，就是我那严厉的祖父手中。

祖父的使魔突然在我窗户外面砰砰乱撞的时候，我还以为自己死定了。出乎我意料的是，他却没有对我发脾气。如今想来，那个人一向油盐不进，只有祖母的话他才听得进去，也许是祖母劝了他。他责怪我为什么不提早告诉他我要出远门去印度，并向我指明了方向。“不要无谓地浪费时间”——他是这么说的。

就这样，当天晚上，片刻不想浪费，我连夜登上了一艘前往北部的火车。祖父所说的地方是一座印度北部的偏僻小镇，下了火车之后，我还得自行寻找一辆顺路的车，那可真是费了不少功夫。我就不用这些琐碎的细节继续烦您了，好歹，最后我还是抵达了。

我不知道说到这里时，您会作何期待。但事实上，镇子里什么也没有。先祖的家族早已不在，只留下了一栋破败的老房子。事实上，也许在先祖离家出走后不久，这个古老的魔术世家便彻底消散。那是一个风雨飘摇的年代，一个臃肿的大家族最后不可避免地分崩离析，虽然令人感伤，也确实并不少见。

当时我以为，这就是旅程的终点了。由于连夜赶路，我又累又饿，随便找了家旅馆下榻便睡了。我睡了整整一天，第二天清晨时分便醒了。就在我进入一家24小时便利店觅食时，遇到了一位老妇人。这也是一种奇妙的缘分吧，她十分和蔼，连英语都说得比一般人好懂，说来奇怪，我也不知道为什么那天我就格外地有耐心，陪着她慢吞吞地在超市里打转聊天。

我向她提起我，一个在此处难得一见的南欧人此行的目的，说得相当含糊。可她听罢，却十分认真地追问曾祖父的名字，得到回答后，激动得倒吸了一口气。以一位老人的标准而言，那反应相当夸张了。没想到这么多年过去，这里还有人记得他。她抓着我的手，语无伦次，英语和印地语混在一起，我听不明白她想说什么，只得连连劝她冷静下来。最后，她似乎终于找回了点理智，不断地对我重复着一个词。

——“阿周那，阿周那。”

一开始，我以为她说的是“银白”。多亏我还读过一点书，很快便明白过来，那是一个人的名字。

《摩诃婆罗多》的大英雄，或又称为主角也不为过，伟大的弓箭手，清廉正直的黑王子。是的，我听过那位研究魔术史的教授的课，他认为印度神代终结的标志正是阿周那之死，因而我对这个名字有些印象。

我被她半拉半推地走出门，她站在门口，指着这座小镇唯一的一条大路，非常努力、一字一句地对我说，“阿周那的后裔啊，你先祖的魂之所在就在前方。”

教授不以为然：“所以你是想告诉我，你那逃家的先祖——竟然是阿周那的后裔？”

“没错。”

“你有意识到这听起来多么像个哄骗游客的圈套吗？”

“实不相瞒，我有。”青年大笑起来，“我本有些激动，但很快冷静了下来。只要是活到现代的人，谁没有追溯到神代的祖先呢？那我与印度的大英雄能扯上关系，想必也没有什么奇怪的。或许谁和阿周那扯上关系都没有什么奇怪的。这经历十分戏剧性，但对我而言，总是缺乏可信度。最后让我决定沿着那个方向走走的最大原因，是因为起得太早，镇上所有的车站都还没有开。我本着就当是观光的心情，决定去散一散心。不到二十分钟，我就走到了路的尽头——也没什么了不起的，那不过是镇子半郊外，一座依水而立的普通庙宇罢了。”

“我不知道该如何向您描述这座庙留给我的矛盾印象：太过普通，太过破败，然而每一块砖石都渗透了世俗的气息，甚至还有几只野猫蹲在石台阶上打盹儿，一看便知香火不差。我凑近了去看一块锈迹斑斑、质感粗劣的铭牌，上面说，这座庙宇乃是阿周那为他的兄长，迦尔纳所建。”

教授皱起眉头，忍不住打断他：“等等——迦尔纳？那个迦尔纳？”

青年对他摊手：“既然说是阿周那的兄长，那么想必只有那一位迦尔纳吧——那位在命运弄人的战争中死在亲弟弟阿周那手上的太阳神之子。”

“你是说，阿周那在那里为死在自己手下的敌人设立了一座庙宇？”

青年猛地一合掌，几乎把老教授吓了一跳：“您看，您与我的反应简直一模一样！当时我只是漫不经心地想，也许神代印度的价值观本就如此吧。老师，您怎么看呢？”

年长者摸着自己的胡子：“阿周那，是只行正确之事的英雄，杀害迦尔纳可谓是他生平唯一一件卑鄙之事。只是，以现代人的眼光来看，那是‘必要之恶’。”

“老师是这么认为的吗？”

“在战场上，无论以任何手段都应击败敌人，在我看来，这逻辑天然正确成立，无需任何辩护。一场战争背后牵动的是无数的利益与万人的生死，一旦展开，双方都没有退让的理由，必须为胜利争斗至死。有古人以为，在战争中也讲究礼数是君子之道，但既然已经刀兵相向，再谈礼数岂不虚伪。那时迦尔纳露出的一时破绽，无论是因为诅咒也罢，还是因为战前外因获得的伤害也罢，都是阿周那的胜机。假若真的完全彻底地公平，阿周那的胜率又有多少？假若他失败，又有谁能对抗迦尔纳？难道要为了道义，彻底放弃胜利吗？”

青年发出一声叹息：“是的，您说得没错。或许正是因为这道理全然正确，又简单易懂，他才会如此矛盾……”

“不好意思？”

他摆摆手：“不，没有什么。让我们继续说这庙宇的事情吧——那时，我依然是半信半疑的状态。声称自己是为大英雄亲手所建，无非只是一座不起眼的小庙吸引游客的手段罢了，这在亚洲非常常见，在我到处乱逛的三周里，已经上过不止一次当了。若是其他任何时候，凭我不太灵光的直觉，我一定会认定自己已经走到了骗局边缘，然后立刻转身离开，再也不会返回吧。”

被他抢白的教授又给了他一个白眼：“我就咬钩好了，你为什么没有直接离开呢？”

青年露出恶作剧般的微笑：“感谢您的配合，老师。原因很简单——因为四下无人，我出于魔术师的职业病，在四周探查了一下，然后发现这座庙宇，正建在当地灵脉的最中央。”

“哦？”

“而且这不是一般的灵脉，它十分古老，形成时间至少在一万年以前，只是已经接近枯竭……或许这也是为何我的先祖一家最终会走向衰败吧，倚赖着枯竭的灵脉，魔术世家必不得兴旺。”他摇摇头，“但是，能够发现一条如此古老、中央点恰好依水的灵脉，并在其上设置庙宇，这绝不是随随便便的神棍就能做到的。更何况，用作祭祀的庙宇有什么特意建在灵脉上的必要？其中必然有内幕。哪怕不是出于对我不知真假的祖先阿周那的好奇心，只是出于对魔术的兴趣，我也该留下来仔细查看这座庙宇。”

“我设置了几个隔音与障眼的魔术，希望能在第一批人跑进来之前完成我的工作。其实思路非常简单，假如阿周那所设立的庙宇存在了几千年，那么直到19世纪末都还活在这片土地上的阿周那后裔，也就是我失落的祖先们，没有理由不知道其中机巧。那么，我只需要依葫芦画瓢，就可以明白个中玄妙。他们做得成的事情，我没有理由做不成。”

“现在想来，我是真的挺盲目自信的。这座庙宇中即便留有魔术，多半也是古代魔术，甚至神代魔术。我根本不知道它会有什么效果，会不会对我的人身安全造成威胁。我只能千恩万谢，阿周那对取走我的性命没有兴趣。”

“从我漂洋过海的先祖的手记中，我发现他有种奇特的习惯，对任何‘日轮’形状的东西都格外留意。直到进入庙宇的那一刻之前，我都没有想过这与千年前的太阳神之子竟然还有联系。庙宇的正堂里满眼都是熟悉的日轮图腾，很明显，这座庙宇崇拜的就是太阳。毕竟迦尔纳是太阳神之子，为迦尔纳而设的庙宇崇拜太阳也正常。不过，庙宇本体的构造十分简单，没有什么可探查的地方，也无可供神秘要素藏身之处。我从后门偷溜出去，在树木掩盖的地基背后发现了一处隐秘的石阶梯，阶梯向下延伸，深深地探入到庙宇的正下方。我走了下去，发现尽头是一扇门，然而，想必在不懂任何魔术的普通人眼里，这只是一条死路。他们甚至非常好心地在一边贴了一张纸，写着‘此路不通’。”

“石门上画着一轮太阳，下面是一道……看起来仿佛是锁的东西，然而没有任何从外部打开的手段，只有一个刚好可以放下成年人一只手的小石槽。”

突然，青年咳嗽了一声，自己打断了自己：“不好意思，我又要跑题了。老师，您有听说过‘血缘魔术’吗？”

这有些超出教授的知识范围，然而教授还是点了点头：“……有所耳闻。”

青年微笑着，毫不犹豫地揭穿了他：“也就是说，并不了解对吗？您不知道也正常，我也是回到时钟塔后，才从浩如烟海的文献中找到这种魔术的记载。这是在公元前的魔术师之中曾经十分流行、已在现代魔术师中失传的一种术式，常见于远东与亚洲大陆。这种术式只会对指定人士的血脉产生反应，并自行启动。直到现代，血缘魔术都无法人为破解。这也是为什么流传着这些魔术的地方至今都留存着许多不为人知的秘密：一旦指定人士的血脉断绝或失落，秘密便永远随之陪葬。”

“当时，一无所知的我大着胆子将手伸进了石槽，隐藏在其中的锋利石针迅速戳破了我的指尖，我吓得立刻缩回了手。读取了我的血液后，魔术机关启动了。出现在我面前的，是一级一级更加向下、延伸至地下的石阶，潮湿的墙上亮起一根根火把用于照明，燃起火却没有任何温度。那是一种十分基础简单，但现代却已几乎无人能使用的神代魔术，目的仅仅只是为了确保燃烧的火把不会令行走在狭窄空间里的人迅速缺氧。”

“说句没出息的老实话，当时我真的吓坏了。”

“我很想转身就走。然而，这时，瑟瑟发抖的我听见了铃声。”

“从阶梯的尽头传来一阵阵轻轻的铃声，像是在召唤着我过去。”

“现在我知道了，那也是血缘魔术的一环，这声音只有我才能听见，指引着我向正确的方向前进。如今的地下已经不存在地狱与怪物，但在几千年前的神代，它们都真实存在，随时可能将误入地下的人类带进不知名的黑暗里，因而，指引方向的铃声是绝对必要的。不过，那时的我更害怕了。啊，真丢人，我可完全没有继承那位大英雄与神搏斗依然毫不退缩的勇气呀！”

“害怕归害怕，我仍然感受到了一种……像使命感一样的东西。我必须下去，我有这个义务。于是，我发着抖，屏住呼吸，一步一步，向下走去。”

“石头做的阶梯已经被磨得非常光滑，几千年来，想必已经有无数人从这里走过，只是如今这里只有我。我走得非常小心，没有被怪物吃掉，却滑落下去摔断脖子的话，就丢脸得有些过分了。就这样，我也不知道我走了多久，身后的天光已经几乎看不见了，恐惧都让我麻木了，我干脆放空脑子，一直向下，直到——”

——直到我的眼前突然一片开阔，狭窄的石走廊到了尽头，突然变成了一个极为开阔的圆形石室，从面积上来说，或许有半个足球场那么大。穹顶上雕刻着一轮太阳，代表了阳光的划线延伸到天花板的四面八方，然而这轮“太阳”散发出的却是如月光般幽远清冷的光芒，照亮整间地下室，一看便知是魔术之光。石室没有地板，只有一个巨大的水池，和其中蜿蜒的栈道。池中养着不计其数的莲花，洁白的、盛放的、娇嫩欲滴的莲花，它们一看便知不是现代人世间能有的植物，花瓣发出的幽幽荧光照亮了池底。

池水清且浅，完全不似一汪死水，深度或许只能到我的膝盖。被照亮的水底看不见莲花的根系，却能依稀能在石板看见一些熟悉的纹路。与莲花、太阳放出的光芒相比，它显得如此黯淡，但我好歹也是个魔术师，绝不会错看了一个法阵。想必这个法阵就是庙宇必须建立在灵脉上的原因，几千年来，它不断汲取着灵脉中的魔力，维持自身的运转。这是唯一已知的、可以在无人看管照料的情况下让魔术继续运作的方法。

我被惊呆了，甚至完全忘记了害怕。这场面看起来是如此的幽静，如此地神圣，我感觉不到一丝不祥，感觉不到一丝杀机，只有无限的——哀伤。

所有的法阵聚集与使用魔力的方位都是其正中心，这巨大的水池正中一定有什么。于是，我整理了一下心情，沿着水中的栈道向池水正中走去，方才站在边缘我没有看清，直到走了差不多一半的距离，我才看见，法阵正中央是一个石台。

与这石室里所有巨大的物体不相符的是，它十分娇小，我一只手就能将台面包拢。台身上蜿蜒的回路依然发出与水底的法阵同样的黯淡光芒，代表它的的确确是魔力聚拢的中心。

所以放在这石台上、不惜以这种方式供能或者保存的东西，会是什么呢？我那颗现代人的小脑瓜里胡思乱想，联想着许多寻宝电影和探险游戏，越想越觉得激动。然而，等我走到地点，才发现自己的乱想当然全都错得离谱。

静静地睡在石台上的，是一枚闪耀的黄金日轮耳环。

我知道这是耳环，是因为它有跟妈妈的大耳环别无二致的短链，只是，那只本应勾在耳垂上的钩已经断掉，如今这只耳环已经无法被任何人佩戴了。

似乎是感应到我的接近，石台亮了，同摆放其上的黄金耳环一同闪烁，仿佛在鼓励我做点什么。我至今也不知道，这是不是阿周那希望我做的事——我将那只耳环拿了起来。

它有些沉、手感十分粗糙，一摸便知道是历经了风霜的古董。然而，黄金耳环一离开法阵的中心，室内的莲花便迅速地凋谢了。以我所在的石台为中心，发着光的莲花像是封存在古墓中千年的丝缎第一次接触到了现代的风一般，一朵接一朵地枯萎。随着它们的消失，水底的法阵突然变得亮了起来，我这才看清它的面貌。

这是个巨大，样式却出乎意料地简单的神代法阵，想必其存在的意义也相当单纯。很可惜，我只匆匆扫了一眼，没能把它完整地记录下来。因为接下来，我短暂地失去了记忆——我毫无知觉地离开了石室，当石门在我身后轰然关闭，我才如梦初醒，我已沿着阶梯回到了光明的地上世界。

我转过身，发现石门上已经什么都没有了。日轮的装饰也罢，能够容纳我一只手的石槽也罢，全都不见了，就连魔术师的眼也不可能再从这里看出什么。这条路已经彻底变回了一条死路。只有我，一个二十出头的愣头青魔术师，握着一只耳环傻傻地站在原地。

来到地面上之后，我终于看清了它的模样，然而，耳环却已不再闪耀。离开了法阵，它像一件真正历经了岁月的金器古董般，变得锈迹斑驳、黯淡无光。就在我以为血缘魔术已经彻底消失的时候，方才指引过我的铃声，突然又一次响起了。这一次，它的声音不再是清脆的铃音，而是是有形的话语。我不能理解这语言的一字半句，然而它的意义深深地钻进我的脑海里，仿佛一个命令，又如同一个叹息——它说的仅仅只有一句话，说完之后，这千年前的被留下之物便彻底地随风消散。

它对我说：迦尔纳的遗物（Legacy），就交给你了。

“这，才是我今天坐在您面前，长篇大论的原因。”

“我现在已经十分确定，正躺在我上衣兜里的黄金耳环，就是当年从死去的迦尔纳头颅上拿下的，刀枪不入的黄金铠甲的最后的碎片。只是如今，失去了主人，又经过了漫长的岁月，它已同一般的黄金首饰无异。对我，对这个世界，而言，它都已经没有‘普通古董’之外的其他价值了。但是对阿周那……对千年前亲手取走它的主人性命的大英雄而言……它是什么呢？”

教授回给他一个不以为然的眼神，他的确被勾起了兴趣，但不在这个方面：“在那之前，先跟我说说你看到的那个法阵吧。你已经从印度回来了这么久了，阅览过那么多相关的资料，有什么新的结论了吗？”

像是早已料到他会这么问一般，青年笑着回答：“啊，当然有。老师，那个法阵—— **除了保存这只金耳环之外，没有任何其他的用途** 。”

“……什么？”

“千真万确。想要运转三千年之久，法阵的指令越是简单，便越是容易执行、维持的时间也更长。从单纯的效率与运用上看来，这是十分合理的。只是，我不明白它存在的意义。”

那谁又能明白古代大英雄的脑子里到底在想什么呢？想要探讨学术话题的教授被无奈地拉回到学生的节奏里，他说：“所以，‘爱’就是你的结论吗？你认为他和他的死敌之间存在爱？”言语之间颇有一种“魔术师怎么会认真地去思考爱”的荒诞笑意。

“我说了，老师，我不明白这是否该被称作爱。”青年焦躁地摸摸脑袋，连珠炮般将想法倾泻而出，“诚如您所说，在战争中，任何被表露出的破绽都应被视为胜机。因为战争与演武不同，演武只事关本人荣誉，而战争的背后却是不胜即亡的无数性命与众多利益，败仗的代价过于惨痛。成王败寇，仅此而已。即便价值观有所不同，面对如此简单的事实，古人与现代人进行的抉择都应是一致的。”他深吸一口气，摊开双手，“如此一来，迦尔纳不过只是一介手下败将，是一道终于得以扫清的障碍，哪怕是不曾得到公正与亲近、阴差阳错走上敌对之路的兄长，又如何呢？用兄弟的鲜血铺就的王权之路数不胜数，毕竟王室兄弟情，若不为王者，便只能成为祭品。然而最终，又有几个站错了队的败者会被胜利者铭记呢？”

“为了死在自己手下的仇敌，在灵脉上建立起庙宇、在地下设置巨大的法阵，花费如此巨大的人力物力，只为了保存他留在世上的最后的痕迹。这究竟是为了什么呢？”

听了他一番长篇大论，教授像是终于明白了他想说什么：“那么，你所寻求的是冰冷的理性与逻辑之外的回答——并非魔术师的答案，而是一个人类的答案。”

青年低下头，不置可否：“经历了三千年的风霜岁月，历史的真相已经无人记得，连最后的后人都已散佚，土地的灵脉也即将枯竭。是什么驱使着我，一个马耳他人，从英国远渡重洋到印度，将迦尔纳最后的碎片握在了手中？我想知道这件事背后的真相，这真的只是命运的因缘巧合？只是我的一时兴起？还是……”

“你怀疑，是阿周那直到三千年后依然残留的思念推动着你——他最后的魔术师末裔，完成了他的心愿，让迦尔纳的遗物重见天日。”

“所以，这是可能的吗？”

教授学着他的样子撇了撇嘴，取下眼镜开始擦了起来：“我不知道你期待什么样的回答，不过，我并不想安慰你说一切都是你的自由意志。你提出的说法的确是有可能的。”他清了清嗓子，“我们世界的现实是由行星的真实和人的真实混杂交织而成的，魔术不过是让它们彼此交融的手段之一。有时，一个强烈的心愿完全可以通过魔术产生久远的影响，近代的魔术师尚且可以做到，更不用说神代的魔术师了。”

“您是想说，那不是‘爱’，只是‘一个强烈的心愿’吗？”

“为什么它不可以两者皆是呢？”

“……两者皆是？”

“人的心是一种非常复杂的东西，若要单纯地用一个名词定义一份感情，或许总会显得片面、浅薄；但假若只是笼统模糊地回答‘复杂的感情’，又显得敷衍了事。”教授将眼镜戴回到脸上，“人被自己的心征服时，往往是失去理智的。一个越是心性复杂的人，失去理智时从自己的心意里解读出的东西也越多。他会认为那不过是盲目的执着，是影响理性的杂质，是必须由他的双手消灭的邪恶欲念的萌芽。他会一样单纯的东西变得极为复杂，以至于遗忘了它本来的面目。到最后，等到无法挽回的大错已经铸成、一切成灰后，留给他的，就只有一个心愿而已了。”

“您是在说，这的的确确是爱。”

“只不过是一个假说罢了——假如，正如你所想的那样，阿周那其实是爱着迦尔纳的，那么在毫不知情的情况下，他犯下的是谋杀兄长，与谋杀爱人的双重罪孽。这是一个凡人无法承受的。假如没有什么东西给他以支撑，想必很快他就会陷入绝望与疯狂。或许，他至死也没有明白自己情感的真相，纯粹出于本能在践行自己的想法，这虽同样悲惨，却至少能帮他免于疯狂的侵蚀；又或许，他其实早就疯狂了，只是世人对此根本无知无觉。”

“那么，用尽全力也想将迦尔纳最后的痕迹留在这个世界上……也不过是疯狂的一种症状吗？”

教授叹息一声，回答：“不，恰恰相反……我认为，这也许是他做过的最清醒的、唯一能让他免于绝望的泥沼的决定。”

“砰”地一声，教职员室的门在他身后关上。青年脸上一如既往的笑容终于褪去，他无言地走在时钟塔漫长的走廊里。时间已经不早了，白昼里所有的课程都已经结束，楼里空空荡荡，只有他自己的脚步声。不列颠的夕阳落在他白皙的皮肤上、柔软的浅色头发上，总是笑意盈盈、黑白分明的大眼睛如今只是若有所思地低垂着、凝视着自己的脚尖，柔软的卷发贴在他的额头上，让他看起来漂亮、乖顺又无害。

然而青年的神色十分凝重，他心事重重，只觉得兜里的黄金耳环似有千斤。这世上确有亘古不变的爱吗？他还是不能知道；然而，有一股执念驱策着三千年后的他去服从阿周那的意志，这是确凿无疑的。他的祖先，在几千年前，曾经如此强烈地思念着一个人，然而，这个人最后留给这个世界的，只有这么小小的一样东西。逝者已去，人死灯灭，留下一个物件又能怎样？这举动分明毫无意义，可对阿周那而言仿佛意义是如此重大。以至于黑王子几乎想尽了他那个时代所有的办法，让它得以保存至今。

如果思念仅仅只是残渣都已经如此强烈，失去他的时候，他的痛苦又有多么剧烈呢？他有没有后悔过自己的决定，有没有意识到被责任与期待羁绊的自己到底失去了什么——有没有一刻意识到，自己到底在执着什么呢？

假如——假如还有第二次机会的话，假如这个世界可以行使一次奇迹，让这两人在死后也拥有哪怕仅此一次的相遇机会的话，阿周那会告诉他吗？这一次，阿周那可以好好地告诉他自己对他的感情，可以平复那份不断折磨着他的疯狂与绝望吗？

他掏出兜里的黄金耳环，黯淡的饰物了无生气地睡在他的手心里。无论他怎么翻来覆去地看，它都只是一件毫不起眼的物件。在与教授的讨论之前，他想过将这个小东西卖到黑市，贴补一下自己空荡荡的钱包，然而如今，他却再也没有这样的想法。或许，它最终的命运也只能是进入到家族的收藏里，放入马耳他的陈列室，与其他各种无处可用的奇珍异宝一同蒙上灰尘。

青年叹息一声，将耳环放回到兜里。这不过是被历史的迷思网住的一时感伤。生者不应被死者羁绊，他很快就会将这些事抛之脑后。他还有自己的生活——死线，考试，恋爱，和未来的人生。他将继续向前，而将被留下之物留在身后。黄金耳环既不能给出答案，也不能回应呼唤，只能作为一个已离去之人所留下的碎片、作为一个被留下之人万般试图挽留的证明，跨越了千年的时光，安静地躺在他的口袋里。

很快，再过几个月，位于南极的人理存续机关迦勒底会迎来人类最后的御主，整片大地即将被火焰燃烧殆尽，而那也是与这位青年毫无关系之事了。在那段旅程开始之前，此时，此处，就是一段持续了三千年的、无果的执着的终点。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 关于“迦尔纳的黄金耳环为什么只有一只”的一个脑洞。  
> 严格意义上说来，这个故事不属于从者阿周那和迦尔纳，而属于曾在（月球魔改版）历史上存在过的古人阿周那和迦尔纳。所有在成为从者后仍然未竟的执着，都是过去身为人类的他们曾经的遗憾。
> 
> 一句话概括这个故事：  
> 因为无法释怀的失去，我想尽办法，将你曾存在于世上最后的痕迹守护了几千年。
> 
> 故事中几个私设的小细节：  
> 三千年是个虚数，我不知道摩诃婆罗多发生的具体年代；  
> 印度神代结束于般度五子的雪山之旅；  
> “血缘魔术”是我瞎扯掰的；  
> 迦尔纳并没有娶妻生子，天涯孤独身；  
> 阿周那的末裔有着阿周那与迦尔纳两人共同的容貌特征，这或许是巧合，或许不是。他的再下一代，阿周那的血脉会被稀释到完全丧失被血缘魔术识别的特征；  
> 血缘魔术融入了阿周那后裔的血脉里，在某个特定的时机启动，指引最后的后裔前来回收迦尔纳的遗物；此后血缘魔术便会消失，不再用先祖的执念束缚后人。  
> 别跟我认真，我xjb乱苏


End file.
